


Born Good, Raise Evil

by HaizKendrickSnow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Movie: Descendants, Movie: Descendants 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaizKendrickSnow/pseuds/HaizKendrickSnow
Summary: It's been a year since Mal, Jay and Carlos were moved from the Isle of the Lost to The United States of Auradon. Months after Ben's coronation - with the help of Mal, Jay and Carlos - more kids from the Isle were brought to Auradon to attend school in hopes for a better life.However, there are still many more left on the isle; some simply didn't care for Auradon and others were just hidden away by their parents in hopes the Royal guards wouldn't take them away to "Bore-adon."Evie - daughter of Gaston, lacky to the Evil Queen - was somewhere in between. For the most part, she didn't care for Auradon but a part of her longed to be there just to get away. Gaston kept her hidden whenever he heard more news of more children leaving the isle for Auradon.Evie thought the isle would be all she knew, but that was until King Ben's royal guards come to the isle in search of Ben's half sister Evie.





	Born Good, Raise Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after Descendants 1//
> 
> Slow Updates//

Evie doesn't quite understand how she ends up in a stretch limo, being taken out of the isle and heading towards the United States of Auradon. It all happened so fast.

One minute she's getting yelled at by Gaston for not having finished the cleaning like he had asked.

Then the next minute , Royal guards are busting down the front door and arresting her father right before her eyes. They urge her to pack up her things - clothes and other essentials - as she wouldn't be returning to the isle.

* * *

 

There's a royal guard sitting with her in the back of a limo. He doesn't make eye contact with the blue haired girl, instead he's jotting something down on a few papers clipped onto his yellow and blue clipboard. 

Evie wasn't told why she was being taken to Auradon - the guard she's sitting with now was the one who told her to come with them to Auradon. Evie didn't care much for being one of the kids who got their second chance on Auradon, but there was a part of her that couldn't stand living on the isle with her disgusting excuse of a father.

Evie was feeling a lot of things; happy to get away, angry for being taken, confused as why she was being taken, and though she would never admit it - scared as to what would happen to her once she got there. When the head guard told her she wouldn't be returning a part of her was relieved but for the most part Evie was terrified

The blue haired girl shifts in her seat - the leather of her own tattered leather skirt creates an irritating noise.

"How much longer?" She asks the royal guard - annoyance and spite lace her tone. 

The guard doesn't flinch nor look up from his paper work. "We'll arrive at Auradon High in about 10 minutes. I apologize for the wait Ms. Evie." Evie sits back in annoyance once more, she hates how unfazed the guard is with her. She could make anyone on the isle flinch with just the simple sound of her breathing - old or young there was no exception to that.

The guard continues with his paperwork but not before sliding a basket of fruits and treats over to the brooding girl. Evie has never seen anything like it in her life - the fruit isn't rotten, the treats aren't already opened and their wrapped remain pristine and shiny.

She's starving - Gaston hadn't let her have even a scrap within the last few days. Though she didn't trust the guard, she couldn't fight off the temptation. Evie steered clear of the apples - her history with them was not the best - instead she grabbed a banana and a handful of wrapped treats.

The banana was perfectly ripe and sweet - nothing like she's ever had before. Evie finished it with no complaints before throwing the peel on the floor - the guard said nothing about it as he picked it up and disposed of it. Evie rolled her eyes at the act and diverted her attention back to the treats. She unwrapped a small treat wrapped in gold labeled  _"Milk Chocolate"_ before stuffing it into her mouth.

The flavor was unexpected - and dare Evie ever say it, delightful; it was sweet but not super sweet that would make Evie feel sick - physically and emotionally. The treat melted in her mouth and Evie couldn't help but moan in content.

This got more of a reaction from the royal guard.

"Plenty of that on Auradon Ms. Evie, I can guarantee you'll like it here." The guard laughed lightly, finally putting his pen down before taking a look out of the window. "We're here." He tells Evie happily. The limo stops in front of Auradon high, and the Royal guard gets out first, holding the door open for Evie.

"This is it."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: tumblr.com/itstrimberlyshart // 
> 
> Comebackbehere's Malvie pic inspired me to write this.


End file.
